Recuerdos
by BLACK-white-SiStErS
Summary: mientras la proxima hokage parte hacia su aldea con sus acompañantes, recuerda al igual que jiraiya sucesos del pasado al mirar a naruto.


**capitulo unico**

**tsunade**

_ver a naruto de nuevo es como ver a mi algo alumna, el me dice ba-chan y ella me decia ka-san por verme como tal, sus padres biologicos murieron cuando tenia 4 y el lider se hizo cargo su personita, me encariñe tanto que a veces en privado me atrevia a llamarla hija, para mi fue realmente mi hija y ahora delante de mi tengo al que considero mi nieto._

_aun recuerdo porque y como llego..._

_durante la guerra la villa de konoha se encontraba en peor estado, tantos frentes que defender y muy poco personal, aunque el pais del fuego no fue el unico afectado, las persona de paises vecinos sufrian perdidas, sarutobi-sensei fue el unico piadoso que les ofrecio asilo sin saber que ahi estaba la solucion, los llegados comerciaban o se combertian en shinobis dandole a la aldea el poder que necesitaba._

_entre ellos estaba kushina uzumaki del pais del remolino, pertenecia al clan uzumaki, este clan protege a dicho pais, como el clan fuuma al pais del arroz, seria como si cada familia fuera el ejercito de su correspondiente pais, la guerra habia deteriorado enormemente su poder, el lider pidio que la entrenaran como shinobi a cambio de que ella sirviera a konoha hasta los 16 años que regresaria a los suyos para entrenar las habilidades del clan._

_ja ja ja, aun me rio de entro al salon para la asignacion del equipo, se convirtio en la rival del que seria su marido, enemiga numero uno de fugaku uchiha, y la mejor amiga de tsume inusuka, todo de una muy rapido y muy gracioso, cuando la nombraron como parte de mi equipo, todo el mundo se cayo cuando dijo que era una chica, solo yo y los rastreadores de esa epoca, osea shibi, tsume, y los gemelos hyuuga, lo supimos desde el principio, jiraiya hizo una tonteria, la critico en comparacion a lo que era una mujer desde su punto de vista, termino saliendo del salon de un golpe hasta chocar con la torre hokage de parte mia por su sucia mente, ya desquitada me lleve a mi equipo, todo el mundo que seguia en shock le sumaron miedo, incluso mi par masculinos de alumnos ya se aterroriciaron de mi, kushina en cambio estaba algo sorprendida pero se veia muy feliz, me veia con admiracion y se la notaba deseosa de aprender, tuve la oportunidad de ver en sus ojos malicia, luego con todo felicidad del mundo me pidio que le enseñara a hacer eso para golpear a minato y a fugaku, ja ja ja, que tiempos._

**jiraiya**

_sin duda naruto es igualito a su padre, rubio con el pelo incontrolable, ojos celestes como en cielo, siempre con una sonrisa y en pensamientos positivos, un genio del trabajo duro, minato fue como un hijo compresivo, la verdad fue el unico que no le molesto mi capacidad para apreciar la belleza femenina como se lo merece, una verdadera lastima que naruto no saliera con toda la mentalidad de minato, no es que tuviese algo en contra de su madre, es que otra vez con apodos, ya tenia suficiente con que kushina me llamase ero-sanin, me quitaba el honor de mi preciado titulo, y me dijera cosas tan crueles como que ninguna mujer que no fuese pagada pasaria mas de 7 minutos conmigo._

_me atrevo a decir que me sentia bien cuando me defendia, aunque verlos discutir por cualquier cosa e inclusive llegar a los golpes era hilarante, no le hecho la culpa a mi alumno por eso despues de todo era capaz de sacar de quicio a cualquiera, por el amor a kami-sama que mujer tan parlanchina. me acuerdo de una en especial cuando tenian 14 y eran chunins que iban a tomar el examen para jounin, el problema la verdad no me acuerdo, solo me acuerdo que minato dijo que seria el yondaime hokage y kushina le contesto que el dia que el se volviera hokage ella seria su esposa, la intencion fue decir nunca, sin embargo como terminaron las cosas je je, creo que fue esa la razon por la que luego de ese dia mi alumno entreno mas arduo y se autopuso como meta llegar a ser hokage despues de todo su sueño original era ser un jounin de elite._

**tsunade**

_cuando el dia anterior al cumpleaños dieciseis de kushina le llego la carta que al dia siguiente la buscaria uno de los miembros del clan uzumaki para llevarla con los demas, ese dia estaba tan triste, pase con ella toda la mañana para al medio dia despedirnos, la tarde se la paso con la inusuka, esa noche llego en la madrugada a mi casa llorando, por lo que me conto habia peleado con minato otra vez pero el como continuo y termino la pelea fue lo interesante, por lo visto se habian besado y el joven se le declaro, mi pequeña alumna a la que enseñe lo que necesitaba, no le enseñe todo lo que se porque no era su estilo despues de todo y era muy cabeza dura para ser medic-nin, se desaparecio cuando le pregunto que sentia por él, solamente la abrace, se marchaba a la aldea para no volver, eso no era justamente lo que necesitaba, lo unico que hizo fue herirla mucho despues de todo ella ya me habia admitido cuando se lo pregunte, estaba tan nerviosa y sonrojada aquella vez que no pudo negarme estar coladita por minato, no habia que ser un genio para saberlo._

**jiraiya**

_toda me a verguenzo de que una vez que se fue kushina le pregunte a mi alumno porque no fue a celebrar con fugaku, cuando me dijo que amaba a la peliroja y que le entristecia su partida me escandalice tanto, no me habia dado cuenta de que le interesaba, es cierto que habia mejorado, le dije a mi alumno, junto con unas cuantas cosas mas , solo ayude a que se enfuresca y entristeciera en mayor grado, cuando le pregunte si se lo habia dicho a ella contesto que habia huido, se puso peor, no tenia la menor idea que hacer, se me ocurrio decirle que siendo como era posible de que ella nomas estaba nerviosa y que deberia preguntarle de nuevo, él se desanimo mas diciendo de su forma de ser era no lastimar a los demas y como no lo amaba y le tenia pena mejor se fue rapido, yo en mis intentos con tsunade no fui tan simple, ahi fue cuando se me prendio el foco por fin, se me ocurrio decirle que si en verdad la amaba deberia seguir intentandolo, lo note mas animado y yo me senti mejor de al fin decir algo bien, decayo un poco cuando dijo que ahora vivia en otro pais, yo le conteste que no era tan lejos y la podia visitar, ademas si era el hokage el clan no podria retenerla para que en cuanto la fuera a reclamarla como esposa despues de todo se lo prometio, el me dijo que eso solo fue una discusion de cuando fueron niños, termine con la discusion diciendo que si para los "niños" solo fue una discusion, el me sonrio y me agradecio la ayuda._

**tsunade**

_todavia sigo agradeciendo a kami-sama y tsume por darle pastillas de soldado a kushina sin ellas seguro que no hubiera sobrevivido y llegar a konoha, un ultimo ataque ninja habia acabado con el clan, el pais estaba bien gracias a la intervension uzumaki, lastima que fueron eliminados, cuando la noticia llego minato no salio ni siquiera de su cama me comento jiraiya, yo tambien pase la noche llorando, konoha tenia demasiados recuerdos que me atormetaban, estaba pensando en irme cuando me llego un medic-nin del hopital con mucha urgencia diciendome que encontraron los anbus habian encontrado a una peliroja herida que uno reconocio como kunoichi de la aldea que hace seis años se habia ido, eso fue suficiente para que antes de siquiera se dijiera sake estubiera en el hospital pidiendo el numero de sala donde estaba siendo tratada la kunoichi recientemente descubierta, fue una operacion muy dura a penas la pude salvar por un pelo, habia usado las pastillas que tsume le regalo antes de irse y lo habia hecho en exceso eso le provoco un coma, aunque si no las hubiera usado de ese modo estaria muerta y no habria llegado aqui._

**jiraiya**

_estaba en el departamento de minato tratando de converserlo de que almenos comiera algo, por lo menos logre que se haceara, cuando alguien toco la puerta que resulto ser tsunade se veia muy cansada, le dije que pasara a tomar algo, se sento y le traje un vaso y una jarra con agua, tomo la botella y de un trago se la termino, habilidades seguramente sacadas de su capacidad con el sake, me senti algo tonto por traer un vaso, respiro hondo y solto la bomba, kushina esta en el hospital con algunas heridas que sanarian en un tiempo y en estado de coma, yo me sorprendi y me di la vuelta para saber como estaba mi alumno, me sorprendi mas al notar que no estaba, vi a mi compañera con interrogacion, ella solamente also los hombros sonriendome, se me cayo con tristeza la cabeza que acaso nunca voy a servir para ese tipo de cosas pense._

**tsunade**

_kushina estuvo dos semanas dormida, todos los dias minato la visitaba, logre convenserlo de que siguiera haciendo lo suyo mientras tanto yo la cuidaba, no se porque pero me parecio ver que a jiraiya se estaba con el puño en alto mientras le salian cascaditas de los ojos y decir siempre es tsunade la respuesta ¿por qué no yo? o algo parecido, bah que importa sarutobi-sensei se sintio medio feliz al ver qu kushina formaria parte de la aldea de nuevo y medio triste del porque, lo unico malo a partir de ahi fue que entre los dos tortolitos habia una tension, kushina estaba muy nerviosa sobre lo que paso hace seis años, por lo visto segui siendo una niña, el otro tortolo se sentia un poco nervioso, trataba de intentar acercarse y la peliroja tenia una actitud muy evasiva, le pregunte porque hacia eso, si lo habia dejado de amar, me grito un no y me pregunta que hacer despues de la ultima conversacion que tuvieron ellos dos habia terminado huyendo, segun ella no daba para esas cosas, yo solo suspire y le conteste que claramente no daba porque ella misma no se lo permitia, tenia que hacerlo ahora o minato terminaria con otra mujer, me termino diciendo que sobre su cadaver y que veria que hacer._

**jiraiya**

_yo en esa epoca pensaba que era tan injusto por ser tan inutil, en esta sigo pensando lo mismo como hacia todo mal, he logrado enteder mejor en las situaciones de este tipo, pero tsunade me sigue ganando, entendi que es por ser mujer y solo una mujer entiende a otra mujer eso o algun rarito tipo el otro sanin...eh no él no... se me viene un escalofrio, bue de todas maneras minato estaba algo deprimido y yo sigo sin ser de ayuda, la persona que amaba le esquivaba, yo le dije que la mejor manera seria que aclarara las cosas en un momento especial, se quedo pensando y se le ocurrio una idea agradeciendome se fue, le sonrei y una vez que estubo fuera de vista me salieron las cascaditas, esa fue una idea que mi compañera me dio, no vale ¿por qué yo no puedo ser tan bueno?._

**tsunade**

_minato a cumplio su sueño se convertio en yondaime hokage-sama, esta noche estamos celebrando amigos en la torre, claramente yo estoy en la mesa tomando tanto sake gratis como pudiera, sonrei porque aun alcoholizada kushina fue fiel en su palabra, hizo algo por lo menos, pense mientras rode los ojos, eran amigos y aunque todavia discutian, no tan mal como en antaño, entre fugaku y kushina las chispas seguian saltando, eso no cambia como el hecho que el sol siempre sale, y que la inusuka...ahora me acorde porque escupi el sake en ese momento y golpe a jiraiya, un par de bancos a mi derecha estaba tsume y ella con su gran olfato se habia emborrachado por todo el olor que la gran cantidad de botellas de sake que tenia a mi alrededor, y bueno...eh...ella...eh...mejor no digo nada solamente digamos que estaba muy mimosa, el sanin me parecio que se aprovecharia...pero eh no viene al caso, el punto fue que aquella noche le propuso matrimonio minato a kushina, los hechos de esa noche pues no los puedo decir gran parte porque sino me encuentro con algun problema, o no me corresponde, o no estube ahi, o no es algo para decir tipo lo de la pobre tsume, o estaba tan borracha que ya ni me acuerdo, oigan que no me lo olvide de vieja, ¡¿hay algun problema por yo me embriagarse!?, ¡viva el sake!, lo unico que puedo decir es que fue una fiesta genial digna de recordarse._

**jiraiya**

_yo ya lo he dicho y lo sigo diciendo tengo pesima suerte, en una noche mi alumno ya tiene esposa y yo no tuve nada que ver, ya que mas da, la boda fue al mes entre unos pocos, digamos que algunos paises no les agrada mucho el nuevo hokage, saber que se casa planearian algo para herirlo, de todos modos fue linda la fiesta, disimule mi risa al ver la cara de tristeza de tsunade por el poco sake que habia, la mayor sorpresa que tuve por ensima de enterarme que lo que era niño era una niña llamada kushina, fue que al año esta se embarazo y cuando tenia siete meses me llamo la familia namikase a su casa, a mi ex alumno le habia gustado la historia que escribi, tanto que el protagonista se llamaria como el niño que estaban esperando, naruto, eso me convirtio en el padrino, yo estaba muy nervioso no creia que sirviera para ese papel, la confiansa era tanta que no puede evitar el aceptar, esa noche invite a salir de juerga a la sanin, claro despues de pasar media hora tratandola de convencer, en ella le revele mi miedo y ella me contesto sacandome la lengua y contestandome de que no se preocupara porque con su papel de madrina se aseguraria de que no metiera la pata, yo solo rei más alividado, la gran bebedora y apostadora tenia razon, un niño con un padre hokage, una madre de un clan poderoso casi extinto, y que los dos sanin que aun quedaban en la aldea como padrino y madrina, aunque para nosotros nuestro papel era mas de abuelos y eso no nos gustaba nada, nos sentiamos muy viejos, que seria lo peor que podria pasar exclame en vos alta muy confiado gracias al sake y a su fan numero uno._

**tsunade**

_palabras de ese tipo no se deben pronunciar, el kyuubi atacaba la aldea, no se porque lo hace, solo se que por su culpa kushina fue herida y debia dar a luz en ese momento sino quieria perder al bebe, la herida mato a mi hija, pero naruto estaba bien, cuando lo vi por el fisico dije que seria como su padre, en cuanto vi su pequeña alma a traves de sus ojos cielo supe que seria mas como su madre, se que nada detendria el dolor de la falta de mi alumna, era solo un consuelo saber que naruto estaba bien y pude hacer su ultima voluntad, me estaba a punto de ir a las cabezas de los hokages para alejar a naruto del peligro cuando aparecio lo que quedaba de mi ex equipo y el actual hokage, se entristecieron al ver que la mujer del yondaime fallecio, yo les sonrei de forma consiliadora y les mostre al pequeñito, jiraiya se puso a celebrar diciendo que ya no tendria de porque temer de que el bebe al crecer le pusiera un apodo, naruto solo fruncio un poco el entreceño, yo solo lo golpe asiendolo chocar contra la pared, ocasionando que naruto se riera, menos jiraiya todos nos sentimos felicices al escucharlo reir._

**jiraiya**

_oh no esto es malo, ahora quien podra defenderme, pense al escuchar la risa, estaba segurito que algun apodo humillante me pondria, acerte me llama ero-senin, soy gama-senin, me ha quitado el honor de mi titulo al igual que su madre, regresando a la historia, empezamos a discutir sobre si tendria o no el apellido de su padre, al final se decidio por uzumaki, admito que suena mejor, en la siguiente minato por una vez en su vida fue cabesota y la decidio solo, se sacrifico para encerrar al bijuu dentro del recien nacido sin importar las protesta, antes de irse a hacerlo nos pidio que lo reconocieran como a un heroe, cuando gamabunta me trajo el cuerpo de mi fallecido alumno y a mi futuro alumno comensaron las discusiones de nuevo, los gritos de exigencia de los shinobis y aldeanos de "terminar" la labor del yondaime nos obligo a ir a la de nuevo oficina de sarutobi-sensei, encerrandonos de nuevo a discutir, naruto no podria estar en la aldea seguro lo matarian al instante o peor, ambos sanin estabamos de acuerdo de llevarnos a naruto y traerlo cuando estubiera listo para ir a la academia, cuando los viejos chochos nos obligaron a meternos en una reunion con el consejo en pleno para decidir con mi ahijado, solo nacio hace unas horas y ya paso por mucho._

**tsunade**

_como me hubiera gustado gritarles en la cara que no era simplemente un bebe al que estaban condenando, estaban eliminando al hijo de aquel salvador asegurando que ese era su ultimo deseo, la discusion fue __**muy **__larga de los que estabamos solo seis sabiamos la total verdad, eramos los dos sanin, nuestro sensei, los mejores amigos de los fallecidos padres y sorprendentemente el capitan mas fuerte y experimentado de todos los anbus, es verdad que cada ninja esta por debajo del hokage, pero para que alla una mejor organizacion habia titulos especiales, y con uno de esos formas parte del consejo, aun asi la decision final era del hokage, de todos modos no puedo hacer mucho con lo que le ataron las manos, kushina avanzo muy rapido y no tuvo tiempo de hacerse "famosa" en la aldea antes de irse, cuando volvio ingreso a los anbus de ahi supongo del sexto apoyo, por eso y el mantener el padre en secreto termino con la discusion termino con un resultado que no me agrado para nada, beneficiando a aquellos desgraciados, eso fue lo maximo que se pudo conseguir, de todas maneras seguro que pudo ser mejor, todo shinobi sabe que las peores amenazas son las internas, y esa manada de malditos seguro es lo peor._

**jiraiya**

_luego de despedirme de mi sensei, naruto, tsunade y shizune marche a algun destino que hasta yo mismo desconocia, solo me queria alejar de esta aldea que parece olvidar sus raices, naruto fue cuidado por el sandaime hasta que tuviera cuatro y luego dejado en el departamento que alguna vez pertenecio a minato, siendo vigilado y protegido por ciertos anbus hasta que se graduase de la academia, al menos lo acordado si fue cumplido en gran parte, la ley prohibe hablar del kyuubi mas haya de que fue derrotado por el yondaime gracias a su sacrificio, pero aun asi no fue tratado como el heroe que es y como queria su padre, los que saben el secreto lo tratan lo peor que pueden y le dicen a lo que lo ignoran que hagan lo mismo, al menos el deseo de que fuera como el protagonista de mi historia si se cumplio, una sonria se asoma en mi rostro, verlo ir feliz de la vida, soñando que algun dia seria un hokage, que a diferencia de los muchos que hubieran caido en la oscuridad, naruto se levanta sonriente como un sol hacia el mediodia por sobre los demas, es por eso mismo que regrese a konoha, para conocerlo y guiarlo por el nindo, pero lo otro, suspiro, maldita sea tsunade sigue ganandome, soy peor que cualquier mujer y/o rarito no orochimaru, argh, porque estoy vol..., auuu eso me dolio mucho. _

**tsunade**

_termine de despedirme y me marche junto con mi sobrina, tenia gusto por naruto sin importar el kyuubi, eso es algo que no cambio, lo puedo asegurar al verlos platicar delante de mi, je je sabia que seria igual a su madre, parlanchin, con ninjutsu clase viento, seguro que por eso domino el rasengan tan rapido, siempre preocupado por los demas, algo cabesota y lento para entender las cosas, se que lo trate mal cuando nos volvimos a ver luego de mas de doce años, pero no lo pude evitar los recuerdos me matenian atada, esa fue la razon para que apostara mi collar, mi mas preciada pertenencia, queria creer como crei en kushina de que seria diferente, a ella no se lo ofreci porque no era su sueño ser hokage, fue diferente despues de todo la desicion de morir fue suya en la que yo no me entrometi, pero al ver de que si habia alguien que con todo corazon sueña con ser hokage, una persona en que mis esfuerzos no son en vano, y que por lo visto mi collar lo acepta me hace creer una vez mas, me hacen soñar que todo puede mejorar y lograr, por eso vuelvo a konoha, quiero intentar iluminar como lo hace el rubio del grupo, se que no lo puedo igualar, de todas maneras hare lo que pueda hasta cederle mi lugar, escucho a mi compañero suspirar y decir tsunade...peor que cualquier mujer...y...orochimaru, lo golpeo mandandolo a volar hasta chocar y atravesar unos cuantos arboles, shizune y la razon de mis pensamientos y recuerdo desean irse a fijar si se encuentra bien el desgraciado que me dijo eso, yo molesta les digo que ya lo golpeado de peor manera asi que sobrevivira y que mejor siguieran caminando si no querian recivir un puñetaso tambien, obiamente con tan buena motivacion me siguen, falta poco para konoha, eso me anima un poco pero sigo algo enfadada, ojala llegemos pronto a algun lugar donde apostar y con seguir sake, ¡si, sake, mucho sake!, uhm, que raro, jiraiya ya deberia estar caminando con nosotros, ¿le habre pegado muy fuerte?, nah, que mas da, lo importante es encontrar sake, ¡viva el sake!._


End file.
